


Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are

by Dragonberries



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonberries/pseuds/Dragonberries
Summary: Simon attempts a new spell and it doesn’t quite go as planned. Honestly, who thought it would?





	Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Simon flailed his wand and paused to check if anything happened. Nothing. Dammit. He had been trying the spell all morning on all of his friends hoping someone would appear. He was so desperate he even tried Baz a couple times. No one showed up and now it was time for Baz to come back.

Almost on cue, the door swung open and the vampire walked in. He seemed put off about something. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes were clouded, and his posture stiff. He looked to be some combination of perplexed and frustrated.

“Welcome home,” Simon said sarcastically. Baz glared and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door with a bang, leaving Simon alone again. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. How did he get stuck with a roommate like this? Someone so stuck up and conceited, a self centered prick who just knew he was better than you. Not to mention how unfairly attractive he was. The way his eyes could be so dark and expressive despite the lack of emotion he showed on his face. His athletic body that wasn’t too muscular and his long black hair never failed to draw in Simon’s gaze. 

The sound of the shower turning on startled Simon out of his reverie. Brushing it off, he reached for his wand to try the spell one more time. He focused as hard as he could and whispered, “come out, come out wherever you are,” without thinking of anyone in particular.

Except perhaps Baz was still on his mind because from the next room over he just barely heard him say “I’m gay” over the sound of running water.

Simon’s mouth dropped open and he froze. The shower turned off and a few seconds later Baz was peeking into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair dangled in his face and dripped onto the floor.

“Um, did you-- uh did you hear that?” He stuttered. It was kind of cute. Simon nodded, struck mute first by the strange confession then by the shirtless man in from of him. “Fuck,” Baz cursed quietly. Straightening up he pointed a finger at Simon.

“No one is allowed to know about this. I don’t know why I said it, but my sexuality is none of your business and you will not be bringing it up again, got it?” His voice was firm, but his hand shook. Simon nodded again. “Good.” He turned to go back into the bathroom and paused. He stood still for a second before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

Baz is gay?! Simon was shocked to be honest. From what he saw Baz always looked much more interested in girls. There was that one girl he worked on an assignment with in class a week ago. Before that there was some brat who practically never left his side and Simon was sure they were dating. Now that he thought about it he couldn’t really remember him hanging out with many guys except the two he sat with at lunch sometimes. And then… wait. If Baz is into dudes… why is he always looking at Simon and Agatha? Before he had been sure it was because he wanted Agatha for himself, but clearly that’s not true. Think Simon, think. Why else would he be looking at us. Us. Oh my god. He was looking at me?!?!?! No no no no, that can’t be it. There’s no way my roommate, who has been plotting to kill me since I met him, likes me.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Baz re enter the room, fully dressed this time. Baz watched him warily as he crossed to his bed and grabbed a book. Meanwhile Simon’s process had moved him along to Do I like him? when he finally noticed the new presence. His head shot up and he grabbed at Baz’s hand when he tried to open the door.

Baz scowled and stared at the hand wrapped around his wrist. “A problem, Snow?” Simon jerked back and looked him in the eyes. He shook his head and stepped back.

“No, I just- sorry. Sorry.” Baz frowned, but didn’t question it. He opened the door and stepped outside. “Wait.” Baz stopped.

“Yes, Snow?” He sighed in frustration. Of course Simon couldn’t just let him make a quick escape. It wasn’t like him.

“Well, I uh, I think it’s my fault. I was kind of practicing a spell and I was thinking of you when I said it and then it happened but not exactly. I mean it’s certainly not what I expected it to do. The phrasing is kind of open to interpretation and- oh no. Have I been doing this to my friends all day?” Simon let his face fall into his hands and shook his head. He lifted a little to look him in the eye. “Baz, how many times have you said ‘I’m gay’ throughout the morning?” 

Baz struggled to follow what he was saying and when realization dawned on him he was furious. He grabbed Simon by the front of the shirt and pushed him against the wall. One hand held his collar, the other rested on the wall next to Simon’s head.

“I have said it five times Snow. Five. Fucking. Times. I should have known it was your fault. How dare you? How dare you even try a spell on me!” Baz was practically vibrating with anger. Simon was scared. He didn’t know Baz would react so badly, after all it’s just one small secret, what does it matter? Simon felt something else though. Staring at Baz so closely with his body pressing in on him. Breathless, he shifted and glanced at Baz’s lips. His chest rose and fell in time with the boy in front of him. 

Baz opened his mouth to say something else and without thinking Simon leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Baz tried to pull away, but Simon pulled him back against his chest and kissed him harder. Baz gasped and broke free. 

Neither boy spoke as they stared at each other. Both of them were surprised and out of breath. Simon opened his mouth and Baz placed his hand over it, stopping him. He stared at him, a little confused and a little sad, before pulling away and leaving. Simon watched him go.

 

Days passed and they avoided each other as best they could while sharing a room. More and more often they would catch the other looking at them. At night or during class didn’t matter. They were suddenly and horribly aware of each other at all times.

A week after the incident Simon broke up with Agatha. She went directly to Baz only to be rejected by an out of sorts vampire. It was almost a month later when Simon approached Baz again.

They had been sitting silently on their beds definitely not sneaking glances across the room whenever they could. Simon sat up suddenly and faced Baz.  
“I’m not gay,” he said. Baz only glanced at him then kept reading. 

“That’s nice, Snow.” 

“Stop that. I’m being serious.”

“Okay, and what does that have to do with me?” 

“When I’m around you I stop being sure of that.” Baz raised an eyebrow at him. Setting his book down, he propped himself up on his elbows to look at him better.

“Are you making fun of me? I know you don’t like me very much, but please just leave that one thing alone. It’s all I have.” There was pain in his eyes and his posture was stiff.

Simon waved his arms and hurried to correct him. 

“No no no. I’m not making fun of you, I swear. I told you I’m being serious, but you always treat what I say like a joke anyway. Why can’t you believe me? I kissed you for a reason even if I didn’t know it at the time. I’d like to do it again if you’d let me.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and peered at Baz, pleading for him to understand.

Baz swallowed and moved back unconsciously. Everything was a little hazy around him except for Simon. He was brilliantly and distinctly in focus. Simon was silent as he waited for Baz to answer. He refused to move first unless it was what Baz wanted. He needed some kind of consent before he did anything else.

Simon watched as Baz rose slowly and took the few steps between them. He walked until he stood between Simons legs, looking down at him. The vampire bent forward, ran his fingers along his cheek, and pulled him into a gentle kiss.


End file.
